


Joyce's Son

by SosaLola



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 08:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9984236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SosaLola/pseuds/SosaLola
Summary: What if Joyce adopted Xander?





	

 

Joyce put on her robe and raced down the stairs to answer the frantic knocking on her front door. She found Xander standing outside with a bruise around his eye. The boy shifted his weight from foot to foot and attempted an awkward smile. She just took a step to the side and let him in, no questions needed because this wasn’t the first time it happened.

Buffy wasn’t surprised to find Xander sitting at their kitchen table, stuffing his mouth with scrambled eggs. She shared a look with her mother and took her plate to the living room.

“This has got to stop, Xander,” Joyce said gently, setting a glass of orange juice next to the boy’s plate.

Xander tensed. “Sorry. I won’t come here anymore.”

“No, dear. I meant we have to find a permanent solution.” 

Xander placed his fork on the table, clearly not liking where this was going. Joyce didn’t push, afraid he’d stop coming over when things got rough at his home. The next time she brought up the subject, Xander never showed up at her doorstep.

She received a phone call from the hospital a few days later. One of Xander’s ribs was broken. When she was informed that she was Xander’s emergency contact, she realized it was time to do something about this.

Months later, Xander was finally part of Joyce’s family and Buffy’s brother. The storage room became his, and not surprisingly his grades started to improve. Xander had insisted he’d get a part time job, even though Joyce told him she was able to support all three of them. She didn’t deny him his wish, telling him the money he would gain would be his and his alone.

His seventeenth birthday was approaching, it was a few weeks before Buffy’s. Joyce planned a small celebration with Xander’s best friends and Mr. Giles - the kids really loved the librarian.

Decorations were in place and everything was set, Buffy was helping in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the birthday cake. Xander was upstairs getting ready.

Joyce heard knocks on the door and to her shock, there was a punk standing outside with a lit cigarette dangling from his lips. He looked familiar.

“Came for Xander,” he said in a thick English accent.

“Have we met?” Was he one of Xander’s relatives which whom she had the displeasure of dealing with at court?

“Yes.” He had a grimace on his face when he recognized her.

“Spike?” Xander gasped from up the stairs. “What are you doing here?”

‘Spike’ tossed a small wrapped up box at Xander once he stood next to her. “It’s your birthday, innit?”

Xander looked at him like he’d grown a pair of heads. “I told you, it’s over,” he tried to whisper it so low so Joyce wouldn’t hear. She did.

Her eyes bulged out in alarm. “Xander! You mean…. you….” Her face darkened. “Was that why…”

“Broken rib? Yeah. Dad caught us making out in the backyard.”

“I’m not going to break your rib, but I don’t approve of this.” She glared at Spike. “How old are you?”

Spike opened his mouth, but Xander blurted out, “Twenty two.”

“You look older.” Joyce didn’t buy it.

Buffy slipped out of the kitchen with a grin. Cake was done and ready.

“If you think I’m gonna let one of my kids date an older man, you’re mistaken, mister,” Joyce sneered.

Buffy slipped back into the kitchen.

“We’re not dating anymore, Mrs. S,” Xander said. 

A flash of hurt crossed Spike’s face. “That’s it, eh? Got yourself a nice warm home and now you don’t need me as your bloody escape anymore?”

Joyce slammed the door in his face. If that punk came anywhere near her son, she’d kill him.


End file.
